


Repair

by hollywoodgeekin



Category: Lil Peep (Musician) RPF, bexeyswan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anxiety, Depression, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Hiphop, M/M, Rap, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Soundcloud, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollywoodgeekin/pseuds/hollywoodgeekin
Summary: a series of drabbles following characters based off of Bexey, Lil Peep, and others.Peep and Bexey are best friends. Insights of their misadventures, varying from late night parties, serious talks, drama, and helping each other through life. Each boy has their own problems, Peep a personality complex and Bexey a life-ruling chemical imbalance, and only time will tell if they can push through.everything in this is fictional. don't like it, don't read it.contains: smut, triggers (i.e., anxiety, pills, alcohol abuse, guns, abuse, other stuff), probably other shit i'm forgetting.like, comment, share..criticism welcome.





	Repair

**Author's Note:**

> nsfw warning

We were sitting on the plane together, him by the window and me next to him, a middle aged business woman to my right. My head was on his shoulder and i stared down at where our hands laid on his leg, pinkies linked. We were listening to whatever had come up on shuffle on my phone. He had one ear bud and I had the other.

We were relaxed. He was a little stoned before we boarded and I had taken my anxiety meds. It was cold on the plane but he radiated warmth, which is probably why I was sitting as close as possible to him.

One of the stewardesses got on the over head speaker and told us we'd be in LA in ten minutes, and to make sure our seatbelts were fastened. I had never taken mine off, but Peep had. I craned my neck up to look at him. At the same time he looked down at me with a dopey face. He made no effort to do as directed.

"Put your seatbelt together," I said softly despite my voice being rough from inactivity.

He just chuckled and shook his head.

I laughed and sat up a bit, shifting my weight to face him. I reached across his lap to grab the other end of the seatbelt and clipped them together, my hand skimming over his crotch and he laughed as I pulled the belt taunt.

"Jesus, Gus," I looked at him shaking my head, laughing a little. Leave it him to get a semi out of nowhere. My mind raced trying to think of what caused it. What was going through his mind.

He just smirked at me and linked our pinkies together again.

"Don't ask," He laughed, and I scanned his face trying to read his mind.

"I wasn't gonna," I breathed, dropping his hand, facing forward again and grabbing my backpack off the floor and setting on my lap as I slumped in my seat.

The plane began to descend and I got our passports out of my bag along with my visa.

We were going to be staying in L.A. for a few weeks to record some music with Ned. I was also planning to design a new merch item. L.A. had such a weird energy. People were always doing things, starting projects and shit, but it almost seemed superficial to me. Peep loved L.A. though. It was different to his suburban childhood setting.

He liked the thrill of traveling, and so did I. To an extent. No matter where I was I just missed the gloom and rain of London in the back of my head.

The plane was landed and Peep undid his seat belt, immediately standing up but was hindered by his height. He had his head craned so it wasn't hitting the overhead luggage compartment and I laughed, standing up as well.

We waited for most of the other people to get their shit and exit as we didn't have anything other than my backpack.

As we waited Peep hooked his finger in my belt loop, tugging me back towards him.

"What the fuck?" I giggled, my back against his chest as my attention was shifted from the lady I had been sitting next to for hours to the giraffe behind me.

Peep was smiling down at me, his hair falling in his face, but he didn't say anything.

"Text Rayn and tell him we landed?", I asked him. I could feel his fingers on the loop of my shorts still, keeping me near him and conveniently out of the way of the lady trying to get her luggage down. Rayn had flown out a few days before us because he was sick of the rain. I'm pretty sure there was another reason but I didn't pry.

"Yeah," He said, getting out his iPhone with his free hand and tapped out his text.

"Let's go," I said as he put his phone in his pale yellow Gap hoodie. Most everyone was off or still getting luggage down and I knew we could squeeze by.

Peep didn't let go of my shorts until we reached the stairs to the runway. Even then he just grabbed my belt loop once we were on the pavement, tugging me back if I walked too fast. He was on his phone as we walked into the airport whereas I was busy making sure we didn't run into anyone. We reached customs and I made Peep go first since he was a U.S.citizen.

He went through the metal detector as I put my backpack up on the conveyor belt. They checked Peeps passport and I.D. as I got patted down. Peep stood there waiting for them to finish, tapping on his phone.

They searched my bag, checked my passport and directed me to a side line for questioning. I hated flying to America just for this reason. They checked over my visa and such, marking it approved. I got a lot of prejudice looks, probably because of my tattoos but other than that they didn't hinder me much.

I rejoined Peep right where I had left him. He put his phone away and took my bag from me, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked as we were walking away, eager to leave the airport and get some food. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until they were looking at my paperwork.

Peep grabbed my belt loop again, this time it was one on my side.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked as he tugged on it. He had a smirk on his face when I looked at him. He pulled me in front of him and pressed his dick against my ass. I nearly choked on air when I felt how hard he was.

"You should take care of it," He said, and I could hear the smirk on his face.

"We have to go, Rayn is waiting for us," I said, trying to steer clear of people as we walked.

"No," Peep said, "Rayn fell asleep and won't be here for another half hour to forty-five minutes given traffic."

"Fine, shit. Okay," I managed to get out as Peep steered me towards the bathrooms. My stomach was knotted as all the people we passed looked at us. I knew it was because we were covered in tattoos, had no luggage, and were so close. Peep and I were always close. No matter where we were.

Peep started to walk faster the closer we got to the bathrooms. Next thing I know he was pushing open the door and leading me past the urinals towards the few stalls they had. He pushed me into one before anyone saw and then stepped in, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

He chose the spacious one on the end, and I was thankful because you couldn't see under it for the most part.

He grabbed the hair on the back of my head, firmly but gentle all the same. He took a few steps back leaning against the tiled wall before giving me a push to my knees.

I looked up at him and then to his belt as he lifted up his sweatshirt a little.

He still had his hand in my hair as I reached for his belt, unbuckling it slower than he wanted. I could see the impatient in his eyes and the way he bit his lip. I looked back down at what I was doing, unbuttoning his jeans, his black plaid boxers sticking out. I wondered how the hell he wore such tight jeans with boxers but once he released my hair to push his underwear and jeans down his thighs a bit my mind went blank.

I sat up on my knees so I was level with his dick and spitting in my hand before wrapping it around the base, his hand clenching into a fist. He was impressively almost fully hard. I still wondered what got him so wound as I stroked him, twisting my hand around the head, glancing up at him through my lashes. His eyes were fixated on my hand on his cock, watching it go over and over his length.

I don't know how long it was I was working him with my hand before he grabbed my hair again a bit more tightly making me gasp. He seized the opportunity to force my mouth on him.

i groaned as I moved my mouth up and down the side, following my hand movements. I finally put the tip in my mouth, saliva already pooling at the corners of my mouth. He immediately thrusted his hips forward, pushing further into my mouth on instinct. I looked up at him, readjusting my knees on the floor. I bobbed my head up and down, using my hand for what I couldn't get in my mouth, my other hand gripping his thigh tightly.

"Bex," he groaned as I pulled off for air, panting as I stroked his dick faster. I licked up his slit before going back down on him. He tightened his grip on my hair as I tried my best to apply more suction. I stared up at him, making eye contact every once in a while. I was taking deep breaths through my nose, his scent very overpowering, like weed, musk, and his body wash.

"Fuck," he hissed, his free hand went up to his face, biting his knuckle as he pushed me down further on him. I gripped his thighs with both hands as he got rougher, the force of it making me tear up a little, spit running down my chin.

He held my head still as he thrusted as far into my mouth as he could, finally coming. He held me there, forcing his seed down my throat so I had no other choice but to swallow.

"Fuck, you're an asshole," I said once he let go and I pulled off. He caught his breath as I wiped my mouth and tucked himself back into his pants, fastening them along with his belt. He had a smirk on his face and heavy lidded eyes as he looked down at me.

I got up on my feet, my knees sore and red, indented from the tiles. I cursed silently to myself as i brushed off whatever dirt was on me, scrunching my nose.

Gus grabbed my hips and pushed me up against the wall. My stomach tightened and my dick twitched in my shorts.

He kissed the side of my mouth and I could feel his stubble against my skin.

"Later," was all he said before grabbing my bag and exiting the stall.

I took a deep breath and readjusted my hoodie that it was too hot for. I wiped my mouth again and left the stall, joining Peep at the sink where he was washing his hands.

I washed up, looking at my flushed skin in the mirror. I grabbed my sunglasses out of the side of my bag, putting them on as I followed Peep out the bathroom. We walked side by side out of the airport, him checking his phone.

Rayn was waiting for us in the parking lot outside a Mazda he must have rented. He looked me up and down with a blank expression. "I've been here ten minutes," he said and Peep piped up, "it was a long walk from customs to the main entrance."

I nodded, watching Peep get in the front seat. I got in the back, throwing my bag aside.

"Where to? Home?" Rayn asked, backing out of the spot he was in.

"I want food," I said trying to ignore the bitter taste in my mouth, grabbing my phone and texting Peep.

Bexey: ur a bitch, u know that right? ur buying me tea.

Bexey: give me gum

"From where?" Rayn asked, fiddling with the radio. He put on the local R&B station. My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down.

"Let's just go to the mall. Food court there and I need stuff," Peep said, looking around the car as I read his text, "Where's your weed?"

Peep: K, b.

Before I could tap out a reply a tin of Altoids hit me in the chest, falling into my lap.

I scowled at Peep who was laughing from the front seat. Rayn smiled a bit too.

I put two in my mouth and threw the container back up front under the radio.

Peep found the weed he was looking for. He rolled down the window and cranked up the radio as he lit the blunt, taking a decent amount, holding it, and exhaling. It was second nature to him at this point.

"Want some, Bex?" He yelled over the music, holding his joint up to complete the offer. I shook my head no, my stomach churning at the thought. "You good?" He asked, probably finding it odd I turned down a hit.

"Still adjusting to my new meds," I said, looking out the window. I had no idea where we were but Peep and Rayn probably did. We were in a parking lot, searching for a spot. Rayn finally parked outside a Target, fairly close to the store.

We all got out and Rayn locked the Mazda.

"I'm gonna go get something for Missy something, Ned and Lena are meeting us here, by the way, I'll see you freaks at the food court." Rayn said, looking up from his phone before walking away hurriedly. I was starting to worry about him. He wasn't always so odd and secretive.

"What do they have you on?" Peep asked me, his hand on my lower back as we walked.

"Some prozac shit, Symbyax?" I tried to recall. "They raised my dosages and put me on escitalopram too."

"That's a lot," Peep said, as we walked through the automatic doors. I nodded, walking closer to him.

"The doctor made me make a suicide list before he wrote my script," I said before pointing to the cafe in Target. "I want tea."

Peep was quiet, his lips pursed. He was obviously thinking. I just kept walking, Peep still close behind me.

I got in line, already knowing exactly what I wanted. That didn't stop me from looking at the big chalkboards behind the counter.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He said, as we moved up.

"Can I get a large black tea, sugar, no milk, please?" I told the older lady behind the counter. She reminded me a bit of my mum as she smiled and told gave me the total. I turned to Gus, "Tell you what?" I asked, resting one hand on his waist and reaching behind him for his wallet. I pulled out a ten dollar bill and handed it to the lady, telling her to keep the change as she put the lid on my tea.

I grabbed my drink, gave the barista a nice smile, and turned back to Peep who's eyes had never left me.

"That it was that bad?" He continued, taking back his wallet.

"It's not," I defended. "It's just protocol or whatever."

He didn't seem to believe me but let it go anyway as we turned down the corner of the mall. I linked my pinkie with his and put my head on his shoulder as we walked.

"Thanks for the tea," I scoffed and looked up at him. He smiled and nodded. "What did you need at the mall?"

He pursed his lips again before answering, "Wanted to get something for Ned. A gag gift."

I nodded sipping my tea. It burned my throat on the way down but it was worth it.

He dropped my hand to pull out his wallet, then handed me 200 dollars and I looked at him with confusion.

"Go get a speaker from FYE, my good one is at my mom's. I'll go get Ned's shit, then we'll get food."

I nodded, taking the cash and turning to go into FYE. I went straight for the speakers, finding a decent one that wasn't some scammy brand.

I could only imagine what was going to happen later tonight. Probably a party of sorts since we're in town for the first time in months.

On my way to the register I passed the vinyl section and something caught my eye. I mulled it over in my head and grabbed it, walking up to the cashier and paying for shit.

I stuffed the receipt in my shorts and exited the store just in time to see Gus walking out of Spencer's on his phone.

"Peep!" I said getting his attention. He looked up and smiled at me. I smiled back, pushing my sunglasses to the top of my head. "I got you a surprise," I told him and his eyes lit up. I pulled out the vinyl and handed it to him.

"Fuck, Bex," he turned it over. "This is the only My Chemical Romance album I don't have." He smiled wide and pressed a wet kiss to the side of my mouth. "Thank you."

"It was your money but you can thank me with food."

"What do you want?" he asked, getting out cash. "Wendy's," I said, readjusting my chain.

I had the urge to be touching Gus but I resisted. I just assumed it was because he had his hands on me all day one way or another and I had gotten used to it. I sucked his dick in an airport bathroom, I guess it's not that strange that I wanted to hold his hand or some shit.

We walked over to a big empty table and put our bags down.

We walked over to the line to Wendy's, and I asked him what he wanted.

"French fries, chicken nuggets, and two frosties."

My phone started ringing as it was our turn to order. It was only Eric so I handed it to Peep.

The girl working was probably our age, long dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail and she wore a lot of makeup. My guess was she was a part time instagram model based off what I saw.

"What can I get you, honey?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"A large fry, 2 ten piece nuggets, 2 large chocolate frosties, a small vanilla frosty, and a summer berry chicken salad." I said, drumming my fingers on the counter.

"Is that all?" she asked, looking at me as she tapped her screen. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my middle and sure enough, there was Peep with my phone in his hand.

"Yeah, that's it," I told her, my voice wavering a bit. Peep was so warm against my back and I immediately felt cozy.

"Any sauce to go with that?" She flipped her pony tail back.

"No, we're good," Peep said next to my ear. I could feel his breath on my skin and it gave me chills. He kissed at my jaw and behind my ear and I smacked his thigh, looking back at him. He had a huge smirk on his face as his hold on me loosened.

"Your total is $18.73," the girl said and I handed her a twenty.

She gave me my change and Frosties and we moved to the side to wait for our food.

"The fuck was that?" I looked up at him. "That was rude, you know?"

"She was staring, so I gave her something to stare at."

I shook my head and handed him the change.

"What'd Eric say?"

"Nothing much, he might stop by later," Peep informed me. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his hair was falling into his eyes.

"That's our number," I told him as they called 501.


End file.
